An information handling device (“device”, “apparatus”), for example, a desktop computing device, a laptop computing device, a tablet computing device, a hybrid laptop/tablet computing device, an e-reader, a kiosk, etc., may be used in connection with message or document handling applications. Users conventionally employ such devices for viewing content, e.g., reading emails, texts, instant messages, etc.
In certain situations it is convenient or necessary to determine if the user has already reviewed or read certain documents, e.g., emails, other messages or document types, etc. In this regard, modern e-mail programs for example often include a feature that automatically marks messages as “read” or “unread” to help users organize and work with their e-mail repositories. Read versus unread e-mails may be distinguished visually, e.g., by different text colors or highlighting. Commonly, applications or programs attempt to determine if a user has read a document by soliciting manual inputs verifying the same.